Children From The Future
by GuaNoa
Summary: Permainan petak umpet sederhana berubah menjadi rumit ketika anak-anak imut ini terlempar ke masa lalu. (first fic ever, please be kind to me )
1. Chapter 1

Childern from the future

20XX, Akashi's Mansion

" _Nii-chan_?" gadis kecil itu menggumam, mencoba menarik perhatian dari bocah yang ada di depannya. Manik _emerald_ -nya memandang punggung _Nii-chan_ -nya dengan penasaran.

"Ssstt! Shinta _-chan_! Jangan kencang-kencang!" _Nii-chan_ nya berucap seraya memandang ke arahnya dan meletakkan jari telunjukkan di depan bibirnya menyuruh untuk diam.

Si gadis kecil yang dipanggil Shinta _-chan_ membelalakkan mata besarnya dan lantas menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Kemudian, ia mengangguk kecil.

Si bocah bersurai hijau di depannya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian mengelus rambut hitam kelam milik adik manisnya itu.

Aih… adiknya harusnya tidak bisa lebih kawaii dari ini!

Shinta _-chan_ terkikik kecil ketika tangan _Nii-chan_ nya mengacak rambutnya. Kedua pipinya merona tipis, malu diperlakukan seperti itu.

Setelah adegan manis itu, sang _Nii-chan_ kembali fokus pada kegiatannya yang sebelumnya, menengok ke arah koridor yang sepi. Keningnya mengerut, manik _steel blue_ -nya meneliti sekeliling. Memastikan keadaan mereka saat ini.

Yakin dengan keadaan yang aman, sang _Nii-chan_ pun membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke adik kecil manis nan imutnya yang dengan sabar dan _cute_ menunggunya. Manik besarnya memandang penasaan.

"Pegang tangan _Nii-chan_ , kemudian lari dengan sekuat tenaga, oke?" ujar _Nii-chan_ seraya mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Shinta _-chan_ mengangguk dengan imut, tangan kanannya menyambut tangan _Nii-chan_ -nya.

Menggenggam erat tangan adiknya, _Nii-chan_ bangkit dari posisis jongkoknya, di saat yang bersamaan membantu Shinta _-chan_ untuk bangkit juga. Ia menoleh sekali lagi, kembali memastikan.

"Dalam hitungan ke 3, satu," genggaman tangan _Nii-chan_ sedikit mengerat.

"Dua," Shinta _-chan_ menutup matanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Tiga, " dan keduanya pun lantas langsung berlari.

Atau lebih tepatnya, _Nii-chan_ berlari dan Shinta _-chan_ tertarik olehnya.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu terus berlari menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Mencoba mencari tempat aman lainnya untuk bersembunyi.

"Pst! Kazu!" suara khas itu lantas membuat _Nii-chan_ berhenti mendadak. Shinta _-chan_ lantas menabrak punggungnya.

"Uh! _Nii-chan_ jangan –" kalimatnya di putus oleh _Nii-chan_ dengan tangan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya berada di depan bibir adiknya. Membuat gadis cantik yang tengah memakai _short dress_ hijau muda itu mengedipkan matanya bebepa kali. Jelas terkejut.

Tak memperdulikan adiknya untuk sesaat, _Nii-chan_ menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seraya menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Mencoba mencari tau asal suara barusan.

"Oi! Kazu _-chi_! Sini! Sini!" suara berbisik itu kali ini terdengar sedikit lebih kencang. _Nii-chan_ membalikkan badannya. Kembali mencari asal suara itu.

Senyum mengembang dan ekspresi lega akhirnya tepampang di wajah tampannya ketika manik _steel blue_ -nya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Tsubaki _-neechan_ ," ucapnya lega ketika gadis yang di balik pintu itu tersenyum. Membuat Shinta _-chan_ lantas menoleh ke belakangnya, memandang tepat ke arah _Nii-chan-_ nya memandang.

" _ONee-chan_!" serunya cukup kencang, sukses membuat _Nii-chan_ nya dan Tsubaki membelalakkan matanya.

"Ah! Aku mendengar suara Shintani!" ketika suara teriakan disertai derap kaki itu terdengar, _Nii-chan_ menghela nafasnya.

Aih… adiknya ini….

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, _Nii-chan_ lantas menarik adiknya. Membuat gadis kecil itu terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Ah! _Nii-chan_! Sepatuku!" seru gadis kecil itu lagi, kembali terkejut dengan lepasnya sepatu barunya.

"Lupakan saja! Kita tidak bisa tertangkap sekarang!" ucap _Nii-chan_ seraya tetap berlari menuju pintu yang kini terbuka lebar.

Shinta _-chan_ alias Shintani mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Tapi tetap menurut.

Begitu keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, pintu kayu besar coklat itu pun lantas ditutup. Pada saat yang sama, dua orang bocah muncul dari ujung jauh koridor.

Kedua bocah itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari sumber teriakan yang barusan di dengar mereka berdua.

Tidak menemukan siapapun, si bocah dengan dasi putih mendecak kesal.

"Cih! Kita kehilangan mereka!" bocah itu berseru sebal. Kemudian berbalik ke arah bocah yang sudah selayaknya cermin baginya. "Kau sih berteriak!"

Si bocah bedasi hitam menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Senyum 'kuda' refleks dilemparnya.

"Mengomengo, Hoshi _-chan_." Ucapnya dengan senyum 'bodoh'nya. Malah membuat bocah yang dipanggilnya Hoshi itu semakin kesal.

"Cih, sejak kapan kau belajar bicara begitu, huh _Oni-chan_ _no Baka_?!" ditanggapi dengan amarah oleh Hoshi, si bocah yang berstatus sebagai kakak dari Hoshi malah semakin _nyengir_.

Dan Hoshi kembali mendecih.

"Kau terlalu mirip _Tou-chan_ , Haru _-nii_."

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan tertutup dan sedikit gelap _Nii-chan_ a.k.a Kazu mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi untuk anak seumurannya menyandar ke dinding ruangan yang cukup kecil itu.

Di sisi lain, Shintani sekarang sedang berada di pelukkan gadis lain.

"Ah… senang bisa bertemu dengan Sora _-nee_." Gumam Shintani. Membuat si gadis yang tengah di pelukknya terkikik kecil.

"Kami juga senang akhirnya bisa kembali bersama lagi." Ujar si gadis cantik yang dipanggil Sora _-nee_ itu. Sebelum kemudian menoleh ke arah Tsubaki yang tengah mengintip keadaan sekitar. "Bagaimana?"

Tsubaki menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh.

"Si kembar masih ada di ujung koridor, tapi belum tentu kita aman. Ayo segera masuk." Ujar Tsubaki seraya bangkit dari posisinya. Gadis cantik itu kemudian merogoh tas selempangnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya guna menyalakan flash.

"Ayo." Ujar gadis itu seraya bejalan masuk lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan kecil itu.

Sebenarnya Kazu ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, tapi, berhubung situasinya tidak mendukung, ia lebih memilih mengikuti gadis berambut biru gelap panjang itu. Sementara Shintani dan Sora _-nee_ sudah mengikuti dari belakangnya.

"Ne, Tsubaki _-nee_ ," panggil Kazu, Tsubaki hanya begumam kecil. Yang Kazu anggap sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Apa semuanya ada di sini?" Kazu bertanya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari gadis yang biasanya super cerewet itu – bahkan lebih cerewet dari Okaa _-chan_ -nya. Kening Kazu berkerut.

"Benarkah?" petanyaan itu tidak dijawab Tsubaki. Gadis itu malah tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan mengetuknya.

"Reo _-chi_! Basa _-chi_! Ini aku, _ssu_." Ujar si gadis bersurai _deep blue_ itu. Yang tidak dibalas dengan sahutan dari dalam, tetapi pintu yang terbuka.

Dari balik pintu yang terbuka itu, surai biru langit mencuat dari dalam. Kemudian manik merah terang besar menatap ke arah mereka semua.

" _Okaeri_ , Kazuhiko _-nii_ , Shintani _-chan_." Ujar bocah itu dengan suara datar, yang di sahut dengan 'kya' kecil oleh Tsubaki.

"Ah! Yuua _-chi_! Kau imut sekali sih!" Tsubaki ber-'kya' ria. Kedua tangannya terentang guna memeluk bocah yang sebagian tubuhnya masih di balik pintu itu.

Sayangnya, belum sempat Tsubaki memeluk bocah imut itu, seseorang sudah menariknya dari jangkauan Tsubaki. Membuat gadis itu memeluk angin.

Tsubaki lantas mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya dan menoleh ke samping. Men- _death glare_ orang yang seenak jidatnya mengambil Yuua dari jangkauannya.

"Reo _-chi_! Kau tidak seru, _ssu_!" si bocah yang dipanggil Reo itu memutar manik light blue-nya. Jelas sudah bosan dengan kalimat yang hampir selalu terlontar ketika kejadian seperti ini terjadi.

Mengabaikan ocehan Tsubaki, Reo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dua sejoli yang baru saja bergabung.

"Yo, Kazu, Shintani." Ujar bocah itu seraya mempersilahkan kedua kakak beradik itu masuk ke ruangan.

"Yo, Reo _-chan_ , Yuua _-chan_. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu kalian semua." Ujar Kazuhiko seraya mendudukkan dirinya di karpet yang ada di ruangan itu dan menghela nafas.

Ah… begini lebih baik.

"Ku pikir kalian sudah tertangkap oleh Haru _-nii_ dan Hoshi _-nii_. Mereka 'kan jago kalau soal permainan tangkap menangkap." Kali ini yang besuara adalah seorang bocah cantik yang tengah duduk di kasur besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Sebuah bantal yang ada di pelukkannya hampir membuat tubuh mungilnya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Kazuhiko menghela nafasnya, kemudian menghempaskan dirinya ke karpet yang lembut di bawahnya.

"Yah, aku juga bepikir seperti itu, Zumi _-chan_. Tapi karena hari ini aku memakai _lucky item_ -ku," Kazuhiko mengangkat salah satu kakinya, menunjukkan sepatu putih dengan garis hijau keluaran pabrikan ternama yang tengah ia pakai, "itu tidak mungkin terjadi, _nanodayo_!"

Reo mendecih pelan.

"' _Nanodayo'?_ sejak kapan kau ikut-ikut _Otou-chan_ -mu?" tanya seorang bocah berambut pirang yang bediri di pojok ruangan. Sebuah buku aneh di tangannya.

Kazuhiko hanya terkikik kecil. Kemudian bangkit dari tidurannya.

"Hehehe… aku hanya bercanda. Tapi aku senang sekali menggunakannya. Seperti kakakmu yang yang menggunakan - _ssu_ -nya, _nodayo_!" si bocah berambut pirang itu mengangkat bahunya, kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku yang ada di tangannya, tanda ia mengabaikan Kazuhiko.

Kazuhiko mendecih kecil tak digubris. Sok sibuk sekali dia! Kazuhiko berani jamin, bocah itu tidak membacanya. Cuma liat-liat gambar didalamnya saja karena bosan.

Lagian, sejak kapan Tsubasa jadi suka baca buku, huh?

Menghela nafasnya, kazuhiko mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan.

Manik matanya membesar dengan perlahan. Berbinar, menunjukkan betapa terpesonanya dia dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Barang-barang di ruangan itu sama sekali tidak pernah di lihat oleh Kazuhiko. Mulai dari tempat tidur yang tampak usang dan terus berdecit keras ketika seseorang diatasnya bergerak sampai karpet yang tengah di dudukinya. Semua barang-barang ini tampak asing sekali di matanya.

Tapi, indah sekali.

"Ne, Katsumi _-nee_ ," secara refleks Kazuhiko memanggil nama sang putri sulung pemilik mansion itu, yang sejak tadi hanya duduk manis di pojok ruangan membaca bukunya dengan santai –kalau yang ini sungguhan membaca buku.

"Ada apa?" sahutan itu tidak diiringi dengan beralihnya manik coklat si gadis. Tapi, Kazuhiko tidak sedang memandangnya sekarang, jadi untuk apa?

"Ini kamarnya siapa?" Pertanyaan penuh penasaran itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir sang bocah. Manik matanya masih asik memperhatikan setiap barang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Kali ini Katsumi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku miliknya. Manik coklatnya menatap ke arah Kazuhiko. Sebelah alisnya naik.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya kamar ini milik leluhurku atau semacamnya. _Well_ , bagian sini memang sudah ada bahkan sebelum Kakek lahir." Katsumi menjelaskan, Kazuhiko ber-oh ria.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kini balik Katsumi bertanya. Yah, jangan salahkan dia. Kazuhiko itu orangnya cuek dengan sekelilingnya. Jadi cukup mengejutkan kalau ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Cuma penasaran saja." Kazuhiko berucap seraya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Kemudian bejalan menuju satu benda di atas perapian yang menarik perhatiannya. "Aku belum pernah melihat barang-barang seperti ini sebelumnya." Jelasnya jujur. Katsumi kembali menaikan alisnya.

"Tumben blak-blakan, biasanya tsun-tsun." Komentar itu bukan berasal dari Katsumi, melainkan gadis berambut hitam panjang yang ada di sampingnya.

Katsumi memutar bola matanya. "Kau itu satu-satunya orang yang sama sekali tidak berhak berkomentar seperti itu, Aoi." Ujarnya seraya kembali membaca bukunya. Membuat gadis di sampingnya langsung mendelik ke arahnya.

"He? Apa maksudmu, huh?" nada suara gadis itu jelas sekali tersinggung. Tapi katsumi sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Sudah kebal.

"Kau sendiri tsundere," ungkap Katsumi tanpa beban sedikitpun. Membuat perempatan kemarahan muncul di kening Aoi.

"Oi! Apa maksudmu?!"

Di sisi lain, duo Haru dan Hoshi masih berada di koridor itu. Mencoba mencari keberadaan siapapun yang ada dalam permainan mereka siang ini.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Hoshi setelah keluar dari sebuah ruangan di sisi kanan koridor. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Cih… sejak kapan mereka semua jadi jago bersembunyi sih? Kalau tau begini, ia tidak akan suka rela mengajukan diri sebagai 'setan' tadi.

"Yeah. Dan ini tangkapan yang besar." Mendengar nada suara kakaknya yang berubah lantas membuat Hoshi langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Haru.

Agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Haru tengah berjongkok. Dari posisi tubuhnya, Hoshi jelas tau bahwa apa yang dimaksud tangkapan besar bukanlah mendapatkan siapapun yang ada di permainan mereka.

Hoshi menaikan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Haru.

"Apa memangnya?" ia bertanya seraya berjalan mendekati Haru. Nada suaranya sedikit tidak bersemangat.

Haru menyeringai. Kemudian berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Hoshi. Sebuah sepatu perempuan di tangannya.

Kali ini Hoshi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukannya itu sepatunya Shintani?" ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya. Kemudian hening beberapa saat.

Hoshi membelalakkan matanya. Menyadari sesuatu.

Seringai Haru semakin lebar.

"Sepatu Cinderella akan mengantarkan pangeran kembar ketempatnya berada." Ujar Haru yang sukses membuat Hoshi memutar bola matanya.

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu, _Baka-nii_. Aku baru saja akan memujimu." Ujar Hoshi seraya mengambil sepatu itu dari Haru yang tampak terkejut.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak jadi memuji? Eh? Eh?" Haru bertanya dengan wajah yang tampak kecewa. Membuat Hoshi sekali lagi memutar bola matanya.

' _Benar-benar mirip Tou-chan.'_ Batin Hoshi seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi, di mana tadi kau menemukannya?" tanya Hoshi, membuat wajah Haru yang semula seperti anak anjing yang ditendang pemiliknya berubah serius dalam beberapa detik. Hoshi kembali memutar bola matanya.

Haru berjalan ke arah Hoshi berdiri.

"Di sini. Aku menemukannya di sini." Ujar Haru menunjuk ke arah di belakang Hoshi. "Kalau aku lihat-lihat, tidak mungkin mereka lari ke sisi lain koridor." Jelas Haru, Hoshi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah memeriksa ruang sebelah," Haru menunjuk ke arah pintu yang ada di sisi kiri ruangan itu dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Tapi tidak ada siapapun jadi,"

Keduanya saling memandang, kemudian memandang ke arah pintu coklat besar yang ada di sisi kanan, lalu balik saling memandang lagi.

Keduanya menyeringai bersamaan.

"Ayo kembalikan sepatu ini pada Cinderella."

"Oi! Kau bilang aku tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu!"

.

.

.

Kembali ke dalam ruangan itu, Shintani tengah duduk di sofa besar yang ada di pojok ruangan. Wajahnya tampak sedih dan terus memperhatikan kakinya.

Yuua yang menyadari itu pun menghampirinya.

"Ne, Shinta _-chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan kepala dimiringkan. Manik matanya memandang ke arah Shintani.

Shintani menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Yuaa-kun. Sepatuku hilang." Ujar Shintani dengan nada sedih. Kepalanya tetap memandang ke arah kakinya.

Yuua terdiam, tampak berfikir.

"Ah, kau mau pakai sepatu cadanganku?" Shintani menaikan kepalanya, memandang ke arah Yuua yang kini tengah membuka tasnya.

"Sepatu cadangan?" Shintani bertanya dengan nada sedih yang bercampur bingung. Yuua mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mommy menyiapkannya untukku. Kalau-kalau aku tidak nyaman dengan sepatu baruku." Jelas bocah berambut biru itu. Shintani be-oh ria.

Ternyata bukan hanya dia dan _Nii-chan_ -nya saja yang pakai sepatu baru hari ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yuua pun mengeluarkan sepatu dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia menaruhnya di lantai. Sementara Shintani turun dari sofa.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Shintani bertanya dengan nada cemas. Yuua menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, tak apa. aku sudah nyaman dengan sepatuku." Ujar Yuua dengan senyum kecil. Shintani mengangguk. Kemudian melepaskan sepatunya yang tinggal sebelah dan memasangkan sepatu Yuua yang, untungnya, pas dengan kakinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yuua setelah Shintani berdiri.

"Hm. Tidak apa-apa. Arigato na Yuaa _-chan_!" ujar Shintani dengan senyum yang merekah dan pipi yang sedikit merona. Yuua mengangguk, senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya.

Di sisi lain, Reo dan Kazuhiko yang memperhatikan ikut tersenyum.

"Aww… kawaii!" ujar Kazuhiko. Jelas begitu terpesona dengan apa yang baru saja di lihatnya. Reo mengangguk. Senyum juga terulas di bibirnya.

"Apanya yang kawaii? Tidak sama sekali untukku, _ssu_!" Tsubaki, yang sedari tadi juga memperhatikan, menyahuti. Wajahnya tampak masam.

"Kau cemburu." Kazuhiko dan Reo berucap bersamaan. Sukses membuat Tsubaki tersentak dan lantas mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Kedua pipinya merona tipis.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, _ssu_! Bayangkan saja kalau kalian –"

 _BRUK_

Suara benda jatuh itu lantas membuat mereka semua terdiam. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan membelalakkan kedua mata. Telinga mereka terpasang dengan jeli. Mencoba mencari tau suara apa itu.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana, tampak Hoshi sedang mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya. Sementara Haru mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Ck, jangan tertawa, _Baka-nii_!" ujar Hoshi. Giginya gemeletuk menahan rasa kesal. Tapi sepertinya tidak cukup untuk menakutkan Haru.

"Hihiihi, habisnya kau ini." Haru akhirnya tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Suaranya cukup untuk menimbulkan urat kekesalah di kening saudara kembarnya.

"Cih, Aho!" satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Haru. Membuat bocah itu mengerang kesakitan. "Jangan berisik!"

Ucapan yang jelas kesal itu tak dihiraukan oleh Haru. Bocah itu masih tertawa kecil diantara ringisan kesakitannya itu.

"Sudahlah," setelah tawanya berhenti, Haru berucap. "Mereka sudah tau kok." Seringai kecil mengembang di wajahnya. Membuat Hoshi menaikkan sebelah alsinya. Tidak mengerti.

Di sisi lain, di dalam kamar itu, sedang terjadi kekacauan. Berkat suara itu, mereka tau bahwa mereka semua dalam bahaya.

"Aaaaa! Bagaimana ini, _ssu_? Bagaimana, _ssu_?!" Tsubaki berjalan berkeliling. Memutar otak guna mencari jalan keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa mereka ketahuan oleh si kembar. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak lain yang seusia dengannya.

Sementara mereka yang lebih muda hanya bisa duduk mendengarkan seraya menahan kepanikan.

Ahh…. Kenapa mereka bisa melakukan seperti ini.

"Ne, Minna _-chin_!" tiba-tiba, suara khas itu menginterupsi kepanikan dan kekacauan yang sedang terjadi. Sontak saja menarik perhatian dari sebagian mereka.

"Ada apa, Noa-kun?" Yuua, sebagai satu-satunya diantara adik kecil yang tidak mengalami kepanikan, bertanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Noa yang sedang menunjuk ke sebuah pintu kecil yang terbuka.

"Zumi _-chin_ menemukan ini, ayo lewat sini." Ujarnya seraya menunjuk pintu itu. Yang tampak gelap dari mata yang melihat.

Para kakak a.k.a yang lebih tua saling melempar pandangan. Merembukkan keputusan ini. Sementara para adik sepertinya sudah tidak peduli lagi dan mengikuti kemana Noa pergi.

"Hei kami mau mengantar sepatu milik Shintani!" suara Hoshi terdengar, menyentak para kakak. Secara refleks, mereka langsung berlari ke arah pintu kecil itu, sampai menimbulkan suara gaduh yang membuat Hoshi dan Haru di luar menyeringai.

Hoshi memandang Haru, yang balas memandang kembarannya dengan pandangan yang sangat khas, memberi kode untuk membuka pintu kamar itu.

 _Satu_

 _Dua_

 _Tiga_

 _BRAK_

"HUAA!" mereka kompak berteriak ketika pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, menyentak Tsubaki yang sudah setengah masuk ke dalam pintu itu.

"Hei! Tsubaki ketemu!" seru Hoshi, tapi tidak digubris Tsubaki yang langsung masuk ke dalam pintu itu. Membuat Hoshi dan Haru lantas langsung berlari ke arah sana.

"Hey tunggu!" seru Hoshi dan Haru bersamaan. Kemudian secara bergantian memasuki pintu itu.

Sayangnya, yang mereka lihat bukan Tsubaki atau siapapun. Tapi kegelapan hebat yang lantas membuat keduanya terbelalak.

" _HUAAAA!"_

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is Noa! I'm back with the update!

Kebanyakan dari kalian gak ngerti ya? Heheh maaf. Well, mulai chapter ini sampai 6 fic ke depan bakal dijelasin 'siapa anak siapa'-nya.

Oh ya, gaya penulisan chapter ini sampai 6 chapter kedepan agak ruet, gak tau kenapa #digampar#dibakar. Singkatnya sih, masih dalam p.o.v-nya author, tapi umm…

Gini deh, kalo mereka (anak-anak) belum nyebutin nama, otomatis 'orang tua' mereka versi muda gak tau kalo mereka itu siapa, jadi dalam narasi sudut pandang mereka tentunya hanya menyebut bocah atau anak-anak.

Tapi, karena para anak-anak sudah tau siapa orang tuanya, terutama namanya, dan tentunya nama mereka sendiri, dalam narasi akan di sebutkan nama.

Duh, ruwetnya…. Baca dulu aja deh. Ntar juga ngarti.

Satu lagi, ini timeline-nya tidak beraturan. Siapa yang duluan sampai di masa lalu akan di jelaskan setelah chapter penjelasan ini (yang isinya 6 part) selesai semuanya. Jadi jangan kaget dengan adegan terakhir ini.

Ok, thanks yang udah review, maupun silent reader. Thank you so much (bow)

Children From The Future

Disclaimer

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Fanfiction © Me

Kazuhiko and Shintani © my OC! children for Midotaka

Warn:

Boys love/yaoi, mpreg (karena ada anak-anak), typo(s), bahasa yang ruwet, OOC(s), OC(s), belom di edit sepenuhnya (males dipertengahan jalan #gampared)

Don't like don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

Chapter 2 part 1 : Midotaka meet KazuShinta

Di sebuah ruangan penuh peralatan, Kazuhiko terbaring di atas sebuah matras. Posisinya telungkup dengan kepala menghadap ke sisi kirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, perlahan tapi pasti, Kazuhiko membuka matanya. Erangan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Agh… apa yang terjadi?" gumam Kazuhiko seraya mendudukkan dirinya. Tangan kirinya memegangi keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut.

Ketika kesadaranya sudah kembali sepenuhnya, Kazuhiko mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan.

Di setiap penjuru ruangan itu terdapat banyak sekali alat-alat olahraga. Tersusun dengan cukup rapi di tempatnya masing-masing yang diberi label. Meskipun ada beberapa alat yang _misplace_ –sejauh yang Kazuhiko lihat.

Kesimpulannya, sekarang ini dia ada di gudang peralatan olahraga.

Dimana tepatnya, itu yang jadi pertanyaannya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, Kazuhiko men- _spot_ adanya orang lain yang tergeletak di atas tumpukan matras. Melihat surai _raven_ -nya jelas menunjukkan bahwa orang itu, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah adik kecil kesayangannya.

"Shintani!" teriaknya cukup kencang seraya langsung bangkit berdiri dari tempatnnya. Manik matanya membelalak dan wajahnya jelas menunjukkan betapa panik dan khawatirnya dia.

Dengan bantuan matras lain yang ada di bawah tumpukan matras itu, Kazuhiko menaiki tumpukan matras yang cukup tinggi itu. Begitu sampai di sana, ia langsung mengangkat kepala adiknya dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Oi! Shintani! Shintani! Shintani bangun!" serunya serasa mengguncang kecil bahu adiknya. Kepanikan dan kekhawatiran menghujaninya bagai badai yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan sakit.

"Shintani!"

"Ngh…" begitu suara lenguhan kecil terdengar dan sepasang kelopak mata mulai membuka, Kazuhiko menghela nafasnya lega.

Ya Tuhan, yang barusan itu adalah krisis paling hebat selama 7 tahun hidupnya.

Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, Shintani menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kakaknya, yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi lega yang terkira.

" _Nii-chan_?" gumaman kecil itu ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman oleh Kazuhiko.

 _Krieeet._

Di saat yang sama, pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

Kazuhiko lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu, untuk bertemu pandang dengan manik mata yang jelas me- _mirror_ miliknya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, Kazuhiko-lah yang me- _mirror_ milik orang ini.

Manik mata Kazuhiko membelalak, begitu juga dengan orang itu. Wajah mereka menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua.

" _Okaa-chan_?/Siapa kau?" keduanya berucap bersamaan, sampai tidak jelas apa yang keduanya ucapkan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh orang itu, yang lantas menghampiri kedua bocah yang berada di atas tumpukan matras. Sementara Kazuhiko tidak bisa berkata apapun saking terkejutnya.

"Oi? Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu ketika ia sudah berada di samping mereka. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan sangat menenangkan bagi Kazuhiko.

Yah, tentu saja begitu. Dia 'kan –

" _Okaa-chan_?" suara kecil Shintani membekukan sang pemuda berambut _raven_ itu dari maksudnya untuk menurunkan mereka berdua.

"Eh?" hanya itu saja respon yang bisa di keluarkan pemuda itu.

Seolah langsung mendapatkan pasokan energi entah dari mana, Shintani bangkit dari posisinya dan lantas langsung menerjang si pemuda yang, untungnya, menangkapnya dengan baik.

" _Okaa-chan_! Shintani takut!" gumam Shintani seraya membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk pemuda itu. Sukses membuat si pemuda semakin kebingungan.

Kazuhiko sendiri, setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya mampu mengembalikan dirinya ke semula. Bocah itu pun lantas memandang si pemuda yang memandangnya dengan bingung. Meminta penjelasan.

Namun, melihat wajah _familiar_ yang tampak lebih muda itu membuat Kazuhiko kembali tersentak. Kali ini bukan karena terkejut, lebih ke arah menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku dan Shintani terlempar ke masa lalu…"

"Eh?"

"Oi, Kazu! Kau ada di dalam?" suara _baritone_ itu lantas membuat kedua Kazu yang ada di ruangan itu menolehkan kepala mereka, merasa dipanggil.

Orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu lantas langsung tersentak ketika manik _emerald_ -nya dihadapkan oleh dua pasang _steel blue_ yang serupa.

"Shin –"

" _O-Otou-san_ versi muda!" seruan itu lantas membuat kedua pemuda yang ada di sana tersentak kaget. Terutama sang pemuda yang baru saja di teriaki dengan sebutan aneh barusan.

" _Otou-san_?"

.

.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu memanggilku seperti itu? Lagi pula, siapa kalian, _nodayo_?" Midorima bertanya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Manik _emerald_ -nya tampak dingin dan sama sekali tidak bersahabat memandang dua bocah yang kini duduk di _bench_ pinggir lapangan basket.

Melihat ekspresi begitu, si bocah perempuan lantas langsung memeluk Takao yang ada di sampingnya. Tangisannya kembali terdengar. Membuat Takao langsung men- _death glare_ sang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Shin _-chan_! Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada anak-anak!" tegur Takao seraya mengelus punggun si bocah cantik dalam pelukannya yang bergetar karena tangisannya. Sementara Midorima, yang tampak baru menyadari sikap tidak baiknya barusan, membuang wajahnya.

Menghela nafasnya, Takao pun lantas menatap bocah di sampingnya, yang tampaknya terlalu senang untuk menyadari betapa menyeramkannya Midorima barusan.

"Ne? Um… kalian ini siapa? Dari mana kalian datang?" Takao bertanya dengan nada lembut dan bersahabat. Tangan kanannya masih mengelus punggung si bocah dalam pelukannya yang masih terisak.

Tampak tersentak dari lamunannya, si bocah pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Takao. Kemudian menyunggingkan senyum yang mengingatkan Takao pada pemuda besar yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Agak sulit untuk di percaya, tapi kami ini anak kalian." Jelas si bocah dengan nada enteng.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEHHH?" sontak Takao langsung berteriak, wajahnya tampak terkejut bukan main. Begitu pula dengan Midorima, bedanya dia tidak berteriak sama sekali.

"B-Bohong! Jangan bercanda!" ujar Takao tampak benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana. Si bocah malah tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak bercanda kok." Kazuhiko kemudian menarik keluar kalung yang bersembunyi di balik kemeja yang tengah dipakainya. Setelah itu melepaskannya.

"Aku yakin kalian masih memakai ini sekarang." Kazuhiko pun mengulurkan kalung itu pada Takao, yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" _Okaa-chan_ bilang, _Otou-chan_ memberikannya setelah kencan pertama kalian yang gagal karena ada badai salju." Mendengar pernyataan tu, semburat kemerahan lantas menjalar di kedua pipi orang tuanya versi muda. Kazuhiko ber-'kya' ria dalam hati.

Memang benar. Apa yang dikataka bocah yang punya wajah mengkopi Midorima min manik matanya itu benar sekali. Takao masing ingat sekali apa yang terjadi di kala kencan pertama mereka yang gagal itu. Hari dingin yang lantas berubah jadi panas ketika –

Oi! Oi! Ada anak-anak di sini!

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Takao pun mengambil kalung itu. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kalung yang ia pakai dan menyatukan dua batang _silver_ dengan ukiran halus itu. Menciptakan sebuah _cross_ yang sempurna.

Di saat itulah, Takao tersenyum lembut sekali. Membuat kedua _greenette_ yang ada di sana merona.

Setelah beberapa saat, Takao pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si bocah. Membuatnya terkejut ketika ia tiba-tiba di pandang begitu, meski oleh ' _Okaa-chan'-_ nya sendiri.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Takao dengan nada lembut dan senyum yang masih mengembang.

"Mido-Midorima Kazuhiko, 7 tahun. Dan ini adikku, satu tahun lebih muda, Midorima Shintani." Ujar Kazuhiko sedikit terbata. Takao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kazu _-chan_ dan Shin…ta _-chan_ , _ne_?" Kazuhiko menganggukkan kepalanya ketika Takao mengucapkan nama kecil mereka berdua. Membenarkan bahwa begitulah memang keduanya di panggil.

Takao tersenyum, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah, Kazu _-chan_ , Shinta _-chan_ , peluk _Okaa-chan_ mu ini!" seru Takao bersemangat yang tentu saja mengagetkan Midorima. Sementara Kazuhiko dan Shintani tentunya dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu dan memeluk Takao.

Ketika dua tubuh bocah yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit itu memeluknya, Takao merasakan kenyamanan bukan main. Dadanya terasa hangat dan tubuhnya merileks begitu saja.

Ah… mungkin keduanya memang anak-anaknya. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana caranya mereka ada di sini.

Beda dengan Takao yang merasa kebahagiaan, Midorima masih bingung dengan semua ini.

Apapun yang dikatakan bocah itu – yang patut untuk dia akui mirip sekali dengan dirinya ketika kecil – tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Mana bisa seseorang terlempar ke masa lalu – terlebih dua orang. Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana caranya dua orang pria menciptakan seorang anak –terlebih dua!

Seindah apapun pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini, itu mustahil! Mustahil! Tidak masuk akal!

"Oi! Oi! Jangan percaya begitu saja pada mereka, Bakao!" ujar Midorima dengan wajah yang lebih ke arah bingung dari pada tidak setuju. Membuat Kazuhiko melepaskan pelukkannya dari sang ibu.

"Kenapa? Apa masih belum cukup buktinya?" tanya Kazuhiko dengan manik _steel blue_ yang memandang langsung ke arah _emerald_ Midorima. Sebuah cara bicara yang diajarkan _Okaa-chan-nya_ padanya ketika _Otou-chan-nya_ meragukannya.

Melihat itu, Takao tersenyum. Ah… sepertinya ia sudah mengajarkan beberapa trik menghadapi seorang Midorima Shintaro kepada putranya itu.

Kya! Putra _nya_!

Di pandang begitu dengan _steel blue_ yang sama dengan milik ehemkekasihnyaehem, membuat Midorima sedikit kelabakan. Manik itu jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali sedang **tidak** bercanda dan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya itu adalah sebuah fakta.

Meskipun demikian, otak logis Midorima tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

Sama sekali tidak bisa.

Kazuhiko menghela nafasnya ketika _Otou-chan-nya_ sama sekali tidak merespon dengan apa yang ia katakan. Itu artinya, _Otou-chan-nya_ benar-benar meragukannya saat ini.

Yah… itu wajar sih. Siapa coba yang mau percaya begitu saja ketika ada dua bocah muncul di hadapanmu dan berkata bahwa mereka adalah anak-anakmu padahal kau masih SMA dan –mungkin – baru saja berpacaran?

Well, kecuali _Okaa-chan-_ nya tentu saja. Dia itu _once-of-a-kind_.

Menghela nafasnya lagi, Kazuhiko mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjadi bukti bahwa apa yang ia katakan ini adalah fakta yang ada.

Ketika ia melihat sebuah bola basket, sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuktikan dengan basket?" Midorima menaikan alisnya ketika Kazuhiko mengatakan hal itu.

"Buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya _, ne_? _Okaa-chan_?" Kazuhiko menoleh ke arah Takao yang tersenyum. Kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa anak itu?" mendengar suara khas itu, Takao pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah pintu gym terbuka lebar. Di sana pelatih mereka berdiri dengan wajah bingung.

Takao tersenyum padanya. Ah mungkin lebih tepat di sebut _nyengir_.

"Dia putraku dan Shin _-chan_." Ujar Takao ceria. Sukses membuat kerutan di kening pelatih mereka muncul.

"Apa maksudmu, Takao?" pertanyaan itu tidak digubris Takao. Pemuda itu lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan Kazuhiko yang kini tengah bersiap dengan bola basket besar yang ada di tangannya.

Kazuhiko menutup kedua matanya, bola basket di tangannya terasa lebih berat dari yang biasa ia gunakan. Tapi besarnya masih sama. Begitu pula rasanya.

Oke, dia bisa melakukan ini.

Memantulkan bola basket itu beberapa kali, Kazuhiko pun lantas mengambil posisi untuk melakukan shooting.

Seiring dengan pergerakan bocah yang cukup tinggi dari anak kebanyakan itu, mata Midorima membesar. Jelas tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia saksikan saat ini. Begitu pula Takao dan pelatih Shuutoku yang membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

 _Shooot_

Ketika bola itu lepas dari tangan kiri si bocah – _astaga dia kidal!_ , Takao berseru dalam hatinya – bola basket itu meluncur ke udara. Di saat yang sama, para anggota Shuutoku yang lain mulai memasuki gym setelah lari mereka.

Bola yang meluncur di udara itu dalam posisi dan kecepatan yang bagus. Dari mata Midorima yang seorang _shooting guard_ , bola itu tentu saja akan –

 _Shuuk_

– masuk ke dalam keranjang tanpa membentur apapun selain jaringnya.

Para anggota Shuutoku yang baru saja masuk terdiam. Terlalu terkejut sekaligus takjub dengan apa yang barusan mereka lihat.

Seorang anak kecil yang jelas usianya jauh di lebih muda dari mereka, baru saja mencetak _tree point shot_ dari tepi lapangan, dengan bola basket yang jauh lebih besar dari telapak tangannya.

Kazuhiko membalikkan badannya, manik mata _steel blue_ -nya memandang ke arah tim Shuutoku yang baru saja dibuatnya terdiam.

"Bagaimana? Sudah percaya, _Otou-chan_?" Kazuhiko berucap dengan senyum khas jiplakan Shin _-chan_ -nya. Memandang ke arah Midorima yang tak menjawab.

Pemuda itu masih membeku di tempatnya, jelas terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di demonstrasikan oleh bocah cilik yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam gudang olahaga Shuutoku itu.

Yah, itu wajar saja. Sejauh ini, setaunya, tidak ada seorang bocah pun yang mampu mencetak _tree point shoot_ dari pinggir lapangan seperti bocah ini. Terlebih, ini lapangan asli, bukan lapangan mini basket dan bola yang digunakan juga bola resmi.

Kalau ia tidak terkejut, itu malah sangat aneh.

"Huaa, _good job_ , Kazu _-chan_!" seru Takao yang ada di samping kirinya seraya bertepuk tangan. Senyum bekrembang di wajahnya. Sementara Shintani yang ada di pelukkannya masih terlalu terkejut untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Yah, kecuali si Bakao tentunya. Dia itu tidak nomal dari sananya dan _super once-of-a-kind_ –dalam artian buruk dan baik.

Berdeham pelan, Midorima berusaha mengembalikan dirinya seperti semula, sekaligus menyadarkan anggota tim lainnya.

"Itu masih tidak mengatikan bahwa kau itu putraku, _nodayo_." Ujarnya dengan semburat merah tipis di pipi – malu karena dibuat membeku seperti itu – yang ia sembunyikan dengan bepura-pura membenarkan kacamatanya.

Mendengar itu, Kazuhiko mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Kemudian berbalik memandang ke arah Takao.

" _Okaa-chan_ , tolong katakan sesuatu pada _Otou-chan_ supaya dia mengerti bahwa kami ini anak-anaknya, _nodayo_." rengek Kazuhiko seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Takao. Wajahnya yang sejak tadi tampak dewasa tiba-tiba langsung menunjukkan aslinya. Wajah jiplakan Midorima di tekuk dan kedua tangannya telipat di depan dadanya.

Takao tersenyum geli, jelas terbayang Shin _-chan_ berkata dan berwajah seperti itu.

"Tidak usah, biarkan saja. Yang penting Ak -ehem _Okaa-chan_ mengerti. Ah bagaimana kalau kita beli susu kotak? Kalian pasti bisa tenang setelah ini." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut seraya mencolek Shintani yang masih sesegukkan di pelukkannya.

Kazuhiko merengut, "Aku mau _shiruko_."

Takao tersenyum geli.

"Tak masalah! _Ne_ , Pelatih, aku akan pergi menghibur mereka, _ok_? Tak apa 'kan?" Masih telalu terkejut, sang pelatih mengangguk kecil mengiyakan.

Takao tersenyum, kemudian secara pelahan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk – Shintani masih di pelukkannya. Salah satu tangannya yang tak menahan Shintani terulur, Kazuhiko menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kemudian keduanya berjalan keluar dari gym.

Melihat itu, Midorima cuma bisa terdiam.

Loh, kenapa dia jadi seperti penjahat begini sih? Memangnya salah apa kalau dia mempertanyakan kedua bocah itu? Semua ini tidak masuk akal tau!

Ugh! Dadanya sesak!

Midorima mendecih kecil seraya berjalan ke arah tasnya yang ada di pojok ruangan – ia datang terlambat hari ini karena harus mengantar adik perempuannya _check-up_ dulu. Dibukanya tas itu guna mengambil botol airnya. Ia butuh minum!

Namun, di saat yang sama, ponselnya yang juga ada di dalam sana bergetar. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya, kemudian membukanya.

Layar ponsel itu menyala dan menampilkan sebuah tampilan panggilan masuk.

Midorima mengerutkan keningnya.

"Akashi?"

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Children From The Future

Disclaimer

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Fanfiction © Me

Aomine Tsubasa © (source)

(aku masih nyari artist-nya, jadi untuk sementara begitu dulu)

Warn:

Boys love/yaoi, mpreg (karena ada anak-anak), typo(s), bahasa yang ruwet, OOC(s), OC(s), Cuma di edit satu kali, alur kecepetan kayaknya, Aomine gampang dibuat percaya (cukup dengan basket)

Don't like don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

Chapter 2 part 2: Aomine meet Tsubasa

"HUAAAA!"

 _BRUK_

"Ah…. _Ittai_!" Tsubasa mengerang kecil ketika bokongnya menubruk sesuatu yang padat tetapi empuk -huh?-. tangannya sontak saja mengelus bagian yang sakit tersebut sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?

Tsubasa benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Bagaimana pintu sekecil itu punya ruang gelap yang menakutkan seperti tadi? Mana ia terpisah dengan _Nee-chan-nya_ lagi. Ck!

Setelah beberapa saat mengaduh, akhirnya rasa sakitnya mereda. Mata Tsubasa pun lantas mulai menatap sekelilingnya.

 _By the way_ , ini di mana?

Tsubasa pun lantas berdiri dan menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Mau dilihat dari manapun, jelas sekali dia bukan berada di Akashi _Mansion_ lagi. Tapi, di sebauh _gym_ entah dimana.

Huh? Tsubasa menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Kok ia bisa ada di sini?

Penasaran dengan di mana dia berada, Tsubasa pun berjalan menuju tepi panggung yang ada di _gym_ tersebut. Dengan mulus ia melompat turun dari sana, meski manik matanya masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

 _Hmm…._ Sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan tempat ini.

Tapi, dimana ia melihatnya, ya?

Mencoba mengingat-ingat ia ada di mana, pintu _gym_ tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat Tsubasa tersentak dan lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara derit keras itu terdengar.

Dari pintu yang terbuka itu, muncul sesosok pemuda imut dengan mata coklat besar yang langsung membatu begitu melihatnya.

Dari sisi luar _gym_ , datang Momoi dengan sebelah tangan memegangi _Papa_ n data andalannya. Gadis cantik itu lantas berhenti ketika pemuda yang tadi jelas sangat bersemangat untuk latihan tambahan hari ini tiba-tiba membeku di depan pintu _gym_.

"Ada apa, Sakurai _-kun_?" tanyanya namun tak di jawab oleh sang pemuda yang tengah membeku itu. Mengerutkan keningnya, Momoi pun akhirnya masuk ke _gym_ , kemudian menoleh ke arah yang di mana Sakurai melihat.

Dan matanya lantas membelalak dan tubuhnya tersentak beberapa meter ke belakang.

"KYAAA!"

"Oi, Satsuki, berisik!" seru Aomine yang sedari tadi mengikuti dari belakang dengan kecepatan siput – ini hari libur yang sudah di tunggunya, kenapa ia harus di tarik ke sini untuk latihan sih?. Kedua matanya mengarah ke kedua 'temannya' yang tengah membeku tidak elit di depan pintu _gym_.

Di sisi lain, kali ini, gantian Tsubasa yang terbelalak melihat pemuda tinggi besar dengan kulit gelap dan rambut _deep blue_ yang sama sekali tak asing di mata Tsubasa masuk ke ruangan.

" _Papa_?!"

.

 _[Loading]_

.

"HEEE? _PAPA_?"

Seisi _gym_ Too _gakuen_ lantas kembali menggelegar – ya menggelegar meski yang teriak hanya dua orang – ketika kalimat itu terucap dari bibir bocah berambut pirang yang menakutkannya tampak mirip dengan foto bocah Kise yang berhasil Momoi dapatkan dari sumber terpercaya (read: ibunya Kise) – minus manik mata _deep blue_ -nya.

Aomine sendiri lantas membalikkan badannya dengan sebelah alisnya naik. Ia terkejut – jelas saja, meski begitu, Aomine 'kan juga manusia biasa.

Ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan si bocah pirang, Aomine pasang wajah seramnya – secara tidak sengaja, serius.

"Huh? Siapa yang kau panggil ' _Papa_ ' bocah?" tanyanya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Manik _deep blue_ -nya memandang aneh ke arah Tsubasa. "Dan lagi, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

Tsubasa sendiri masih terlalu terkejut untuk menggubris nada bicara _Papa_ -nya yang terdengar kasar sekali. Yah, meskipun dia juga tidak akan terpengaruh dengan nada bicara _Papa_ -nya yang seperti itu. Dia sudah kebal.

Melihat _Papa_ -nya dengan wajah yang tampak masih muda dan mengenakan seragam, juga keadaan _gym_ tersebut – pantas saja tidak asing, mengingat _gym_ ini adalah latar foto _pre wed_ orang tuanya yang terpajang di _tv cabinet_ di rumahnya – membuat sebuah pemikiran, yang menurut dirinya sendiri, eksterim masuk ke kepalanya.

Jangan-jangan, seperti di film yang baru semalam ia tonton, ia terlempar ke masa lalu?

Melihat si bocah malah terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Aomine pun mendekatinya. "Oi, bocah?! Kau dengar aku atau tidak, huh?!"

Tersentak dari keterkejutannya, Tsubasa pun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Oi! Oi! Ini bukan saatnya untuk membeku begini!

"A-Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa ada di sini." Tsubasa berucap secara spontan setelah ia sudah sepenuhnya menggenggam dirinya sendiri. Aomine menaikan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, bocah? Apa kau tersesat atau semacamnya?" tanya Aomine ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan si bocah pirang tersebut.

"Yah, aku rasa aku lebih ke arah semacamnya dibandingkan tersesat. Ini di Too _gakuen_ , kan?" Aomine mengerutkan keningnya ketika si bocah malah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan seperti itu.

Aneh, bocah ini aneh. Kenapa dia mengingatkannya ketika ia kecil dulu?

"Ya, begitulah. Kau anak salah satu _staff_ di sini?" Aomine kembali bertanya. Kini gantian si bocah yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sulit di percaya, but aku putramu, _Papa_."

.

[Loading]

.

"HEEEE?!"

Lagi-lagi mendengar itu, Sakurai dan Momoi kembali menjerit. Tubuh mereka semakin membeku dari yang sebelumnya.

Beda dengan Aomine. Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk pasang wajah bingung dibandingkan dengan terkejut.

"Oi, bocah," Aomine berucap setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Dengar ya, aku ini masih SMA, jadi tidak mungkin aku punya anak sebesar kau. Jangan mengada-ada." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi menakutkan. Tidak mengerti dengan lelucon bocah ini.

 _Lagian melakukan 'itu' saja belum pernah, apa lagi punya anak._ Batin Aomine galau.

Bocah ini lagi mengigau atau bagaimana sih?

"T-Tapi-" Tsubasa berucap terbata-bata. Bukan karena takut, tapi lebih ke arah terkejut.

 _Tunggu sebentar._ Tsubasa memasang wajah seriusnya. Matanya tampak terbelalak menyadari sesuatu. _Jadi aku seriusan terlempar ke masa lalu? Tapi ini bukan film!_

Mengira bocah yang baru saja menggemparkan gimnasium – Momoi dan Sakurai sebenarnya sih – itu ketakutan, Momoi, yang sudah sadar dari kebekuannya, pun lantas langsung menghampirinya. Dengan kasar, gadis cantik itu mendorong Aomine ke samping sampai pemuda itu tersungkur ke lantai.

"Oi! Satsuki –"

Momoi menurunkan sedikit tinggi tubuhnya, menekuk lutut sedikit, guna menyamakan tinggi dengan si bocah yang punya tinggi jelas di atas rata-rata tinggi anak-anak kebanyakan. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Namun tak di balas oleh si bocah yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

" _Ne_ ," panggil Momoi, si bocah tampak tersentak sedikit. Namun wajahnya tampak lebih rileks dari sebelumnya.

"Boleh aku tanya siapa namamu?" tanya Momoi dengan suara lembut. Mencoba untuk membuat si bocah itu sertidaknya sedikit nyaman dengannya.

Syukunya, itu berhasil.

Tsubasa merileks. Ekspresinya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya melihat Bibi cantiknya terlihat jauh lebih cantik dalam versi mudanya – eh tapi bibinya juga masih cantik walau sudah berkeluarga, serius.

"Tsubasa. A-Aomine Tsubasa." Gumam Tsubasa, sukses membuat Momoi membelalakkan matanya.

"A-Aomine?" Tsubasa mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang baru saja didengar oleh Bibi cantik kesayangannya itu.

"Eh?" Momoi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tsubasa.

Tapi, belum sempat ia memproses semuanya, ia sudah di dorong oleh Aomine.

"Aomine? Cih! Jangan sembarangan!" nada suara Aomine naik, ia marah dengan perkataan anak ini yang ditelinganya jelas terdengar seperti gurauan tidak lucu sama sekali.

Aomine katanya? Ia tidak pernah punya saudara atau sepupu, jadi mana mungkin ada Aomine lainnya selain dirinya, Ayahnya dan Neneknya.

Mengejutkannya, si bocah tampaknya tidak terpengaruh dengan nada tinggi Aomine yang kebanyakan membuat anak-anak ketakutan itu. Dia malah tampak kesal.

"Siapa yang sembarangan? _Papa-chi_ - _aho_?! Aku ini memang anakmu! Aku ini Aomine Tsubaki! Putramu satu-satunya yang terlempar ke masa lalu!" teriakan itu jelas membuat Aomine, Sakurai dan Momoi tersentak.

Namun alasannya bereda.

Aomine terkejut karena yah, ini petama kalinya ia diteriaki oleh seorang anak kecil. Tapi, anehnya, ia tidak membenci itu. Entah kenapa.

Sementara yang lain…

" _-chi_?" Momoi mengguman, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"' _terlempar ke masa lalu?'_ " Sakurai menggumam, alisnya mengerut.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya sebelum kemudian menyeingai kecil ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan padaku." Ucap Aomine tiba-tiba. Membuat Tsubasa menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh?"

Aomine tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu malah berjalan menuju ke panggung dimana sebuah bola _basket_ tergeletak di sana. Ketika Aomine mengambilnya, Tsubasa langsung mengerti.

"Oh, _one-on-one_? Oke, siapa takut." Tsubasa pun lantas menyeringai seraya melepas jasnya, kemudian melipat kemeja putihnya.

Melihat si bocah sama sekali tak gentar dengan tantangan orang yang lebih besar darinya, membuat Momoi serasa di kembalikan ke masa lalu. Tepatnya ketika Aomine seusia Tsubasa menerima tantangan _street basket_ dari orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal.

Yah…, kalau itu memang benar, bocah ini anaknya Aomine 'kan? Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Momoi _-san_? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakurai yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Momoi mengangguk seraya meraih uluran tangan Sakurai.

"Kalau dia memang putranya Dai _-chan_ tidak apa-apa." Gumam Momoi ketika ia telah berdiri di samping Sakurai. "Meskipun aku merasa ini semua mustahil, kita lihat saja dulu. Mungkin dengan begitu, kita bisa mengerti."

Sakurai hanya bisa memandangi Momoi, kemudian Aomine dan si bocah bernama Tsubasa yang sudah bersiap dengan _one-on-one_ dengan wajah jelas masih bingung.

"Yah, semoga saja."

.

.

.

10 menit berlalu, dan Sakurai tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum.

Tsubasa, si bocah yang tiba-tiba mucul di _gym_ mereka, mengaku sebagai anak dari _Ace_ Too _gakuen_ , yang tingginya bahkan tidak sampai setengah tubuh Aomine, telah berhasil setidaknya menghentikan 10-an lebih serangan salah satu _member Kiseki no Sedai_ itu.

Tidak hanya itu, si bocah dengan mata yang sama dengan milik Aomine itu juga berhasil mencetak beberapa angka. Meski masih sangat jauh untuk menyaingi milik Aomine.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Sakurai bergumam kecil, kemudian meneguk ludahnya ketika Tsubasa kembali menghalangi _d_ _rive_ Aomine – meski Aomine masih dapat mencetak angka dengan _formless shoot_ -nya.

" _Style_ permainannya hampir mirip dengan Aomine _-san_. Namun, entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai Aomine _-san_. Ini lebih ke arah –"

"Ki _-chan_ dengan _pe_ _rfect copy_ -nya…" Sakurai menoleh ke arah Momoi, yang wajahnya tampak sama terpukaunya dengan dirinya.

Sakurai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, kau benar Momoi _-san_. Dia lebih mirip Kise _-san_ dari Kaijou."

 _BRAK_

Ketika suara pintu tiba-tiba di banting, Sakurai dan Momoi tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Eh? Ki-cha –"

"BASA _-chi_ I!" belum juga Momoi sempat menyelesaikan respon keterkejutannya, seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang Kise. Suaranya menggelegar mengisi _gym_.

Tsubasa, yang tentunya mengenal jelas suara cempreng _Nee-chan_ -nya, lantas menghentikan _dribble_ -nya dan menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Eh? _Nee-cha –HMPH_!"

Lagi-lagi, sang gadis cantik bersurai _deep blue_ itu menghentikan seseorang menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kali ini bukan dengan teriakan, melainkan dengan sebuah terjangan hebat dari si gadis yang sukses membuat seluruh udara keluar dari dada Tsubasa yang terbantik ke lantai – ya, terbanting.

" _Ugh! Nee-than!_ "

"Basa _-chi_ , aku khawatir sekali padamu! Kenapa kita bisa terpisah begini _, ssu_?." Sang gadis semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya, membuat Tsubasa semakin tidak bisa bernafas.

"Iya! Iya! Argh! _Nee-than_! Akeu tidak bitha bernaphas!" ( _Iya! Iya! Argh!_ Nee-chan _! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!_ ) menyadari bahwa pelukkannya itu membuat adik kesayangannya hampir kehilangan nyawanya, Tsubaki pun lantas melepaskan pelukkannya.

" _Ups_ , maaf! Tidak sengaja _, ssu_!" ujarnya seraya melepaskan pelukan maut yang jelas dia ajarkan oleh Bibi cantik yang ada di sampingnya.

Eh?

Bibi cantik yang ada di sampingnya?

" _Aunty_ Satsuki!" seruan itu kembali terdengar dan kali ini korbannya adalah Momoi. Yang lantas langsung terbanting kebelakang karena tidak cukup siap menghadapi terjangan sang gadis cantik.

Sementara itu, Aomine yang dikacangi oleh Tsubasa – padahal lagi seru tadi – menepuk-tepuk punggung sang bocah. Mencoba membantu si bocah untuk mengembalikan nafasnya yang barusan hampir direnggut oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Sedangkan Kise, pemuda itu malah membeku di tempat ketika matanya menangkap sosok pirang lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

Ah… jadi ini kembaran Tsubaki? Benar kata ibunya, anak kedua memang cenderung mirip _Mama_ -nya meski keduanya kembar.

Tersenyum kecil, Kise perlahan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Tsubasa yang masih terduduk di lantai. Kemudian, ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan sang bocah, membuat Tsubasa menengadah menatapnya.

Manik matanya lantas langsung membelalak ketika matanya mendapati sosok cantik yang dirindukannya itu.

" _Mama-chi_?" mata Tsubasa terbelalak lebar. Sebelum kemudian menerjang Kise – tidak separah Kakaknya, tenang saja – seraya berteriak, " _Mama-chi_!"

Menerima terjangan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya –katakan saja Kise sudah bisa mengantisipasinya– Kise lantas balas memeluk sang bocah yang mulai menangis –bahunya kembali basah. Senyumnya masih mengembang di wajah tampannya.

" _Mama-chi_ … _hiks_ … _Mama_ … kangen _Mama-chi_ … " suara isakan pelan terdengar, Kise pun menutup matanya. Tangannya mulai mengelus rambut pirang sang bocah yang persis seperti dirinya.

" _Sssh_ …. Bukannya laki-laki tidak boleh menangis _, ssu_?" Kise bisa merasakan si bocah menganggukkan kepalanya. Di susul dengan isakan yang ditahan. Sukses membuat Kise mendengus geli.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Kise mengeratkan pelukkannya pada si bocah. Membawanya lebih jauh ke dalam pelukkannya. Kemudian berdiri dan menimang-nimang sang bocah 8 tahun itu. "Karena kau pasti kangen _Mama-chi_ , kau boleh menangis sepuasnya _, ssu_."

Dan seolah _on cue_ , tangisan Tsubasa menggelengar.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Aomine yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan tanda tanya besar, akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang sedari tadi terasa janggal dalam benaknya setelah melihat kejadian barusan.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya dengan kedua matanya yang terbelalak. "Kalau aku _Papa_ -nya, dan kau _Mama_ -nya, berarti –"

" _Yup_ , benar! _Just like usual_ , kau lamban _Papa-chi_." Sang gadis kecil, yang sudah melepaskan pelukkan mautnya dari Momoi – yang akhirnya bisa merasakan posisi Tetsu selama ini – menyahuti. "Kalian berdua itu sepasang suami dan 'istri'."

.

.

.

"HEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Mendengar _Papa_ -nya berteriak begitu, Tsubaki, yang sudah bangkit berdiri, lantas tersenyum kecil. Jarang-jarang ia bisa membuat _Papa_ -nya bisa _out of character_ seperti itu.

Sementara Momoi dan Sakurai sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi yang satu itu.

 _Buzzz buzzz buzzz buzzz_

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar, Momoi pun lantas merogoh saku jaketnya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Ketika layar ponsel pink itu terbuka, Momoi menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika membaca _id_ dari panggilan masuk itu.

"Akashi _-kun_?"


End file.
